Temporally Forever
by AmenoLahh
Summary: Lisanna is back! Everybody is happy, even Lucy, but what if a dense fire dragon slayer doesn't realize that kicking out a nakama is going way to far? Yes, Lucy does come back, as a upgraded and different person, and is ready to kick a specific flame brain's butt! With a new life, new powers, she is unstoppable. This is my first fanfic. Please enjoy&REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Temporally Forever Chapter 1**

**Hello! This is my first fanfic, I hope you enjoy it. Yes, it is one of those Lisanna replaces Lucy stories. Funny, I just find it very "cool" that the stories always make Lucy a lot stronger. That must've sounded weird. I also enjoy writing short holiday stories! :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

"Be careful not to fall into the water Lucy," the fisherman said, as usual.

Lucy plastered a huge fake smile on her face, "I won't," **(Gomenasai! I forgot how the conversation goes, so I tried my best : )**

However, this wasn't one of those very "usual" day, it was that day in which Lucy Heartfillia had expected to come, it came. The day that had change her life forever. She walked faster, quickening her pace at each step, hoping that her home is only just a few steps away, until those few steps are completed, she has to hold the tears back, the tears that have been building up, the whole time, ever since it all started.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_"Oi Lucy!" _

_Lucy perked up hearing the sound of the fire dragon slayer's voice. She hadn't heard it for weeks maybe even months, and was glad that he has finally come to. Behind the pink haired dragon slayer, was the whole team, including Lisanna of course. Lucy had never minded the take-over mage, tagging along, she had always wanted another girl on the team except for Ezra, since she is always trying to break the other two team-not-exactly-mates up from a fight. Natsu's voice interrupted her thoughts, _

_"I was wondering if you can leave the team temporally forever so that Lisanna and I- I mean we, Gray and Ezra can all catch up." _

_"Temporally forever? You mean permanently Natsu?" Lucy replied sighing. _

_"Act cool Lucy, stay strong," she thought, giving herself some encouragement. _

_"Yea! That's exactly what I meant Lucy, so are you okay with that? Natsu said, hoping __that she would say yes?_

_"He hadn't been calling me Luce lately," the celestial mage noted to herself._

_"Besides, it may be an advantage to you, being that you can do some solo jobs and train, right?" Gray added, hoping it helps._

_"I'm n-" Lucy started, but stopped and looked at Ezra for a moment, hoping that maybe she will disagree._

_Ezra just stood there, looked at Lucy straight in the eye, waiting for her to respond._

_ Lucy stared at Lisanna for a while, expecting something from her too, but surprisingly, she dropped her head a little, seeming to be uncomfortable by the situation, but was too afraid to speak up. Lucy turned her head away, trying to hold back tears, all the tears that have been gathering up ever since a few weeks or months ago. She hid it well though. _

_"Guess they are all hoping me to say yes, if i say no, matters become worst. Its all for the best." She thought_

_Lucy smiled, to her best effort, and said, "sure," one word that changed her whole life, one that allowed everything that she never knew could happen, happen_

* * *

As the blond haired wizard opened the door to her home, the tears had already started falling, all of the feelings she held inside her finally escaped. and she sat there, right on the floor, rethinking what had just happened for the past few hours of her life.

* * *

**I'm sorry it is short; it is the introduction after all! Aheh. I also need pairing suggestions for Lucy, ooooorr heh, we don't have to pair her up with anybody. hehheh. heh. **

** I'm also very sorry about the indent mistakes, something must have gone wrong. :(**

**Okayyy! Please review!**

**I feel like a noob in a very large world. oO-Oo**

**Until Next Time~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Temporally Forever Chapter 2**

**Hello again! I'm sorry the previous chapter is very short. D:**

**I hope to be forgiven. There is also a lot (a few) of awkward moments in this chapter, I don't really know why either o-o**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. I have to do this how many times? ;O EVERYTIME? oh dearr. is okayy thoughh.**

* * *

After a few days of hiding at her, home, Lucy's oh-so-cozy-home that hope that she doesn't have to abandon,"but it is all for the best, right?" she asked herself, while packing all of her belongings into a small suitcase. Plue, her adorable white Canis Minor celestial spirit, began to pull on Lucy's skirt, hinting that he didn't want to leave, that he wanted to stay here, at the oh-so-cozy home. Lucy looked at him, with sadness and disappointment in her eyes, hinting back that there is nothing else she can do.

Right at that time, her landlady then crept slowly into Lucy's room, not noticing the blond mage staring back at her in confusion, but soon enough she did notice her, and unfortunately she also noticed her suitcase,

"Are you going somewhere?" the landlady said breaking the awkward game of staring.

"Yea, I realized overnight that I can't just stay here forever, I have to go out-"

"Of course you can't stay here forever; well you can, if you have the money for it, and what was that about thinking over it overnight? What else have you been doing in here for the past few days? Do you have your rent ready for the next month?" The landlady interrupted, not listening and also at the same time ruining Lucy's speech of leaving.

They have been through a lot of these short conversations, although it is always about money, the conversations always have the same routine, Lucy starts talking, the land lady interrupts her, them Lucy mutters something, continuing on to what she was saying, and then the land lady replies, but doesn't finish becausthe she would then be interrupted by Lucy.

Lucy's sweat dropped, "that was not what I meant..." she muttered under her breath. Continuing her interrupted speech she said, "Well, I don't think that I would need to live here anymore, so it would be fine for you to rent it to someone else."

"She still has a few weeks, before her rent is due, if I don't say anyt-"the Landlady thought, this time being the one interrupted.

"About the extra money I have left over, you can keep it land lady-sama (**Gomenasai again! I don't think they mentioned her name :C)**

"If you say so!" the landlady replied cheerfully , "good luck on your journey."

"Thank you! I hope we will see again someday!" Lucy shouted reaching for the doorknob to her door.

**(Well that conversation went well, too well.)**

"Wait a minute! Are you sure you want to go out into public wearing that?" the land lady said, looking up and down at Lucy.

The celestial mage looked down, and a pair of pink bunny eyes stared back at her. Her face immediately heated up, having a glimpsed of what might have happened if the landlady didn't warn her. She quickly went inside her room, dragging her suitcase with her, and dressed into a mini blue skirt and a plain white tank top.

"Thank you for telling me, I would have never lived it off," Lucy muttered in a low voice, loud enough so that the land lady can hear, but as she walked out, the land lady wasn't there anymore. She reached for the doorknob for the second time, this time finding it greased with oil. Her hands immediately became covered in oil, making it impossible to open the doorknob.

"DO YOU NOT WANT ME TO LEAVE OR SOMETHING?!" Lucy yelled out, hoping the land lady heard her. Sure enough, she was instantly answered by loud laughter filling the outside of her room.

Leaving her suitcase near the door, she looked around for a way of escape, her eyes landed on the open window and she to consider it as a possible choice of escape from a crazy lady that wants to lock her inside the house, not to mention that the crazy lady already suceeded in locking her in for just a while. As Lucy began to climb out, trying not to slip, the memories all then came flooding back.

* * *

_Flashback_

_ "NATSU! HAPPY! YOU TWO GET OUT OF MY HOUSE RIGHT NOW!" a angered Lucy shouted. _

_"But why Luce? Your house is so cozy" (_**Oh-so-cozy. Mb random thought.) **_Natsu whined._

_"Yea Lushy, it is so much better than Natsu's poor excuse of a house!" Happy retorted._

_"Hey!" Natsu fumed. _

_"GET OUT RIGHT NOW!" Lucy shouted again._

_"Alright, Alright, geez sogrumpy woke up on the wrong side of the bed today." The two say and then climbed/flew out of the window._

_"USE THE DOOR NEXT TIME LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!" Lucy shouted once more with a smile, but soon then heard a mischievous flying blue neko reply, "but i'm a cat Lushy!" making the blond hair yell again in frustration._

* * *

**Wahh! I didn't know how to end it. :C ohwells. **

**Mb= my bad.**

**I'm hoping to stay away from making the characters become OCC. **

**But everybody have flaws right? **

**Until Next Time~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Temporally Forever Chapter 3**

**Hello everyone! Hurrayy I have two reviews! Ha-ha, I tried to write the following chapter at school, but I had no inspiration T-T school is boring. I always tend to separate my chapters, so it is only one scene at a time. So expect short chapters coming. DD; I'm so sorry! **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Fairy Tail, - I'm still a little confused with these, isn't it kind of obvious we don't…OHWELLS.**

* * *

A blond celestial wizard reached the large doors of the famous guild, the one that she used to call home, Fairy Tail. Staring at the embroided door handle, the confidence she had moments ago had all disappeared, Lucy reached for the handle; he hand shook and became sweaty. **(This is a very slow moment D: I need to get to my point.)**

Right when she opened the door, she was immediately greeted with a chair- that was coming closer and closer…

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V **(Hehe, finally I can talk with "I")**

Right when I opened the door, my confidence came back. However something seem to come closer and closer. I squinted my eyes, and then it hit me- literally. I held my nose, which was currently turning redder and redder each second. I sat there embarrassed; usually Natsu or Gray would have already been by my side, helping me up and asking me if I was okay. That was in the past though, I probably won't feel there hands around my arms trying to help me up ever again.

Suddenly I felt a small pair hands try to pick me up**. (Ohno! I made Lucy sound fat.)**I looked up and saw Lisanna's blue eyes stare back at me in pity, I snatched my hand away. I saw a flick of hurt in her eyes as she continues to stare down at me. **(Lucy is still on the floor)**

I managed to stand up, "With this nose, I could probably have a chance of beating Rudolph in guiding Santa's sleigh." I joked, trying to cheer her up, since she did never ignored me. She gave me a small smile, i'm glad, but still slightly upset that no one else had come to my aid. I started walking away, but not before thanking her quietly.

* * *

She walked past a big pile of group members, rolling and and wrestling and fighting on the floor, a table suddenly flew out of the pile, you can all probably conclude about the chair now.

Lucy slowly walked up the stares, she already felt the stares that targets her face- her nose and she continued to cover it up more, she look at the corner of her eye and saw Wendy was watching her with a worried look on her face. Lucy sent her a small smile; try to tell her that she was okay.

Walking up to Master's office, she raised her hand to knock on the door,

"Come in." a voice said. Lucy slowly opened the door and walked in. She saw her master's face and immediately looked at the floor.

"What is it Lucy?" The old man said, finally breaking the staring contest between his child and the floor. **(I bet you the floor won) **

**"**I'm here to ask you if it was okay to remove my guild mark, It has been awhile since I had en-"

"I must ask of your reason child." Master suddenly shouted, interrupting and surprising Lucy and even himself that he had over reacted for a moment. He sat down again "Continue," he calmly said as if nothing had happened.

* * *

Outside, the whole guild stiffened for a moment hearing Master's loud voice all of the sudden. However, they had missed the "Child," part. Seeing that there was no explosion or anything else. They continued to what they were all doing, fighting and still partying for Lisanna's return, everyone except for Gajeel, Wendy, Juivia, and the exceeds, they did not know what was going on, but all of them pretty much knew it was about Lucy. But not one of them said a word, trying not to jump into conclusions.

* * *

" I-I hope to train a little more before coming back." Stuttered Lucy, still shocked by Master's outburst previously

"butt whyyyy lucyyy, youu are veryyy stongg." Struggled the master. "When will you come back then?"

"I don't know…" Lucy said shaking her head, trying to hold back tears.

"I will miss you," master started

"I will too master! I will come back," promised Lucy

That did it, soon enough the two of them were both crying like there was no tomorrow.

"L-let me h-have your hand Lucy,"

Lucy removed both her hands from her nose, and master started to cast a spell on it, but when master looked up to Lucy's face, he exploded- of laughter and depression **(Is that possible?) **

The smart and quick celestial mage immediately knew what was wrong and started to cover her nose. Her Fairy Tail mark had already disappeared. So Lucy left the laughing and crying master by himself and started walking out the door.

* * *

**It ended so vaguely. This sucks : it's alright, i'm just looking forward to the future Lucy and Natsu fight.**

**Oops. I said too much C: **

**Until Next Time~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Temporally Forever Chapter 4**

**I have finally found an excuse for writing short chapters! Because in the beginning I update daily? I also started to write a Christmas story, but I'll try to finish it by Christmas then upload it a week before Christmas. o-o makes sense-ish.**

** Disclaimer: ****I do not own Fairy Tail :D **

**Lucy's **

Gajeel, Wendy, Juvia, Charle and Lily all eyed me from different spots when I walked past them. The other members seem to just ignore me completely. I could already feel their presence when they started to follow me, thinking that I didn't notice.

Right after we exited the guild, when I was about to ask them to please stop following me, when Wendy spoke up, "Where are you going Lucy?"

I didn't know why but i answered her.

"Somewhere, away?" I muttered, questioning myself in what I was saying.

"Where are you going Lucy?" Juvia asked. I already knew she knew what I was doing, I'm pretty sure all of them knew, why else were they confronting me right now? I confirmed my conclusion when Juvia suddenly started crying suddenly. I looked away, both knowing that once I see her, I'll start crying too and wondering why all of them still care.

"Where is your mark?" Gajeel suddenly asked, breaking the silence, including Juvia's crying.

"_Oh great, now I have to explain even more, they're never going to let me go now. Gajeel that bastard."_

A small moment of _actual_ silence stood.

"Wait, WHERE is your mark?" Wendy said, after a while, also emphasizing the "where."

Annnd, that's when their curiosity/question boxes exploded,

"How come you removed your mark?!"

"Where are you going?!"

"What did you say to Master before?!"

"Why did he yell?!"

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!"

My sweat dropped, they're tone and mood can change so quickly sometimes.

I looked at Charle and Panther lily, they hadn't said a word yet, but they didn't need to, I already know.

I really am going to miss that furry blue neko, yes he was a big pain in the butt, but he was family to me. _How will I ever tell him what I am planning to do? I think I can rely on Panther Lily and Charle, it will be the best, for everyone._

They didn't let me go easily, but as I explained that I needed to train, to become stronger, I realized that I do have real friends.-well Gajeel..ehhh, he's alright. Well, at least he is better than my so-called best friend, just oh-so easily kicking me off the team, I partly blamed Gray and Ezra too. I was their nakama- well EX nakama. I wouldn't mind having Lisanna on the team, but kicking me off the team was going _way to far _Natsu Dragoneel.

**Normal P.O.V.**

As Lucy was walking back home from quite an upsetting conversation with her real friends, she noticed an old lady in a mysterious cloak beckoning for her to come over. She was scared of course, her mother had always told her, since she was born, to not talk to strangers.

Lucy started to walk away, trying to ignore the old woman. She looked back though, once and she saw nothing. Hoping that it was just imagination, she continued to walk home.

Right when she opened the door to her soon-to-be-rented-to-someone-else home, she saw the same old lady. Lucy widened her eyes and almost let out a scream, but managed to hold it in. As she got a closer look, she saw that the woman was actually at mid-age, but already had streaks of gray hair.

"I won't hurt you," the woman said.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" Lucy questioned, taking interest in how she got in. She remembered locking all the windows and doors, and none of the walls seemed to be damaged.

"You are Lucy Heatfillia, daughter of Layla Heartfillia? Am I wrong?" She asked, with a straight face.

"How did you know my name? Do you know my mother?" I said, _trying _to keep a straight face, it wasn't easy-just saying, to have a complete stranger appear in your house, and then knowing your name.

"I am a friend of your mother, but I will not go to the details unless you come with me." The old lady stated. It seems like something no one will do, however, Lucy on the other hand is actually considering it. She has to start her training, yes, but why not start here?

"Okay then, but I _will_ make a deal with you, if I come with you, do you promise to tell me what you know about my mother?" Lucy asked, actually hoping that the mysterious lady would say yes.

The lady walked over to her, sighed and slightly tapped her on her shoulder. They then transported to a grassy spot in the middle of a unknown forest.

* * *

The landlady suddenly walked into the room, she swore that she heard voices coming from Lucy's room, but as she opened the door, the whole room was empty, except for a empty desk and bed in the side of the room. **(Guess Lucy's suitcase isn't so "small" after all.)**

* * *

Lucy and the old lady, whose name happens to be Attila, stood in front of a small brown wood house. Attila started to walk forward, to what happens to be her house. Lucy just stood there in shock, and realized that her suitcase suddenly flew to her. She caught it just in time, hoping not to redo the chair incident. No one needs a double-Rudolph nose.

"How did you do that?" Lucy curiously asked her.

"You mean transportation?" Attila said, like she was stating the obvious, giving Lucy a look that says, "_are you fooling around with me kid?" _

"Yes, I do mean that." Lucy replied with a look that's say, "_no, I'm not."_

The two just started to have a emotion/face conversation, each specific faces reading another specific sentence. Yea, cause like why bother speaking, pshh, our voices are just an accessory. (**I don't think my sarcasm went through her, are you guys with me?) **

It was already night, and by then, Lucy had already started to trust the woman, and listened to her when she told Lucy to unpack in the guest room. After showering, Lucy stared at the wall for awhile, she didn't even know what she was doing here, did she hope that the woman would train her? She did seem like a strong person. With all the questions in her head, Lucy pulled on her blanket and fell asleep.

* * *

**I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday T-T. There was something wrong with the internet (Yes, I know what you are thinking; "Excuses, Excuses, Excuses.)**

**But i speak the truth, well then. C:**

**Until Next Time~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Temporally Forever Chapter5**

**Okayy..Ignore the daily thingy. I do in fact have classes during the weekends, so don't expect so much from the weekends. :\ he-he. Thank you to the people that reviewed, although there wasn't much advice going on. I'm sorry for not updating sooner :.**

**I am also very sorry for the Stincy fans. I just don't think I would be adding Sabertooth into the story (I might or might not) Even if I would add Sabertooth, I just can't imagine them together. I'm sooo sorry! :,C**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Fairy Tail. T-T**

* * *

Lucy woke up the following morning, wondering where she is. As she dressed up and used the so-called unknown bathroom, reality hit her, "Oh, it wasn't just a bad dream after all." She thought, remembering how her ex-guild abandoned and ignored her** (It's pretty hard to say whole guild, because there were some people that remember so. Note: when I say whole guild, that excludes Lisanna-ish, Gajeel, Wendy, Juvia and the exceeds.)**

It was a calm, not very sunny, but not exactly cold either, day. Lucy walked outside, she couldn't find Attalia anywhere, looking up at the sky, she sighed and immediately thought of Wendy.

"What are they all doing right now?" she wondered, her own mind quickly dazed off deep into concentration and daydreaming/ation? **(o-o,)**

* * *

**Meanwhile..**

*stareeee*

Laughter in the backround..

*stareeee*

More laughter..

*stareeee*

"Wendy..Give up, he is never going to realize what happened." Charle said.

"She's right, shooting Flamebrain cold stares isn't going to help the situation," a metal eating dragon slayer said, quite loudly

The said "flamebrain," stood up, "Who are you calling a flamebrain you metalhead?"

"Well obviously you know who i am talking about, since you are the only one who reacted to it." Gajeel muttered.

"Gajeel! That actually sounded smart," Lily said, praising him.

Well, that obviously ended up into a fight, as usual, but this time, it wasn't the same. Happy sat in the corner of the guild, still speechless, after receiving the news from Charle and Pantherlily, he wasn't in his "Happy-go-lucky" form anymore, he didn't go with "Team Natsu" on jobs, everyday since Lucy left, he sat in that corner, waiting for the front door to open, and when it did, he perked up, but immediately slumped back down when he saw that it wasn't Lucy. Gajeel, Wendy, Juvia, Charle, and Lily all feel bad looking at him, but Lucy had told them to stay strong, to resume their regular lifes, and they _promised_ her that.

* * *

Lucy's concentration was quickly and rather rudely interrupted by a loud banging of cans and pans. Once Lucy walked into the door, (she was greeted by the Ouran Host Club. Haha, JK!) she saw not only pans and cans, she saw knifes, forks, spoons, bowls, plates, even water floating around the kitchen/living room, in the center was a magenta haired girl with gray sweatpants and a plain black shirt on. She seemed to be controlling all of the objects by just raising her arms and closing her eyes.

Lucy's eyes widen as she watched the strange girl move the, let's say utensils over on top of the dining table. Her eyes widened even more as the utensils were then "poofed?" into plates of breakfast. Surprisingly, the plates dropped softly onto the hard table.

The magenta haired girl, opened her eyes, and she looked at the pile of food in satisfaction.

"Hello there," Lucy managed to squeak out.

"Oh! Hi!" The girl replied, while waving, as if she didn't just controlled the utensils and transformed them into what Lucy would be, in the future, eating. Ironically, she did.

"I'm Nelly!" Nelly continued, she was rather a energetic person, compared to what her magic is.

"I'm Lucy," Lucy replied with hesitation, still deciding whether or not this girl was safe.

"I know!" Nelly said, and the images of when she first met Attalia replayed in her head.

Just then a man appeared of nowhere, "Where are all these people coming from? Why is this one a man?" Lucy wondered, staring at the tall man, he had black hair, and dark blue eyes (sounds like someone in a anime that I would fall in love with.)

"What? Have you never seen a _man_ before?"

"He read my mind!" Lucy thought,

"No, I didn't, it was just your facial expression."

"Again!"

"I didn't," as he walked to the table, and started eating the "breakfast"

"Taste like metal." He grunted

"Well, Let's see you make breakfast out of utensils every day!" Nelly shouted

Lucy's sweat dropped, "everyday?"

"You overreact too much."

"I DO NOT!" Nelly shouted again.

"Aww, they are like couples," Lucy thought

"We aren't," he said suddenly to Lucy

"Huh?"

"We aren't couples,"

"You are reading my mind!" Lucy yelled.

"I'm not,"

"YES, YOU ARE! IT'S RUDE!"

And so, it resulted into a verbal fight so far;

Man **(No, that's not his name, sillies)**: 1 point, Lucy and Nelly: 0 points.

"I won't be that bad after all," Lucy suddenly thought, finally smiling.

"I won't be,"

"STOP THAT!"

* * *

**I think it ended up pretty well, i kind of showed a little of each OCC's magic, for those who wonder, no the man's magic isn't mind reading. HEHE. Why don't you guys guess what their magic is? hehe, also no, Nelly's main magic isn't telekinesis. **

**KAYY. REVIEW!**

**Until Next Time~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Temporally Forever Chapter 6**

**Sorry if the underlining and holding and the italicing e.t.c is not right, I'm not typing this from a laptop/computer, also don't mind it's shortness, same excuse. I felt bad for not updating over the weekends, I'm sorry T-T. I also wanted to introduce my OCCs so. o3o**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Fairy Tail. ^^**

**Did i mention i was in the "starey" mood?**

* * *

*stareeeeeee*

*silence*

*stareeeeeeeeeeee*

*silence and a little fidgeting*

"I wake up, and the first thing I hear is loud shouting between all of you. How do i expect you all to cooperate in the future?" a not so happy Attalia asked.

The three, Lucy, Nelly and Manny **(Yes, I thought of a perfect name for him, and it ends up having the word man in it -.-) **were lined up, all sitting on a chair and all looking at the floor in shame, remembering when they were in the middle of the fight and suddenly Attalia started beating them with broomsticks and pans, shouting something about noise and sleep.

"So you _are_ going to train me?" Lucy asked in curiosity.

"Why else did you think I brought you hear? So you can freeload all your life?" A image of Lucy's past landlady popped up in her head. "You would be learning from Nelly today, we would probably introduce our magic by our self. Any questions?"

"Yea, why are you guys helpi-" Lucy started

"Good! No questions? Let's continue with our day, shall we?"

"Fine."

* * *

Few Hours Later; Training with Nelly Day 1-ISH

"Hi!" Nelly exclaimed.

"Hello!" Lucy replied

"Long time no see!"

"Well actual-"

"Let's get started?"

"Well these people sure like to interrupt each other," Lucy thought, her sweat dropping.

"My name is Nelly, I would be teaching you telekinesis, how to use it, how to have different effects using them, blahblahblah- all this introducing stuff is so boring. I wonder how Attalia do it everyday..."

"Wait, so you mean like, what you did before, you can actually teach me that?" Lucy said in awe.

"Yes, in fact i can, but it really does depend on how far you get." Nelly muttered. "Okay! Since we are one with the introductions, let's see what you are capable of now." Nelly pulled out an orange from behind her back. "I want you to focus your magic on this orange."

"That's it? Just focus my magic on it? What would happen if i did?" Lucy asked, observing the orange.

"Well it depends. Just try, you never know until you try."

Lucy raised her hand, looking at the orange orange,** (he he, that sounds weird.) **she close her eyes and focused all of her magic towards the bright fruit.

*POP* she had heard, when she opened her eyes to see what had happened.

Her eyes widened at the sight. The orange ha exploded right in front of Nelly's face.

"I'M SO SORRY! SORRY! I'M VERY VERY SORRY! ARE YOU OKAY?" Lucy cried frantically, trying to wipe the orange juice **(with pulp. hehe)** off Nelly's face, who only stared at the exploded orange, suddenly reminding Lucy of Ezra.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Natsu..." A angered Titania growled. "Heh...Heh...H-Hey E-Ezra, How w-was your d-day?" Natsu whimpered_

_Gray stood laughing at the side, while Lucy watched the scary requip mage beat up a very terrified fire dragonslayer, all because of a little acciden-_

* * *

__"Lucy? Hello? Lucy? LUCY!?"

"Huh? Yes? What year is it?"

"Oh, for a second you were just standing there, I thought you were so shocked by your power, that you died on spot!" Nelly exaggerated.

"How long have I been like that?" Lucy asked

"A few seconds!" Nelly stated, she was somewhat clean and in a new outfit.

"I'm sorry abou- wait, what do you mean power?" Lucy said

"I really don't know, it was your first time afterall, so when I saw the orange explode, I was in fact a little shocked. When I first learned it, it tooked me weeks to master. It seems as if you might be going back to your gu- i mean, you might be able to learn a lot more things, quicker than usual." Nelly stammered.

"Oh..I see." Lucy was in fact very proud of herself,

"Ehh, but don't get too proud, you still have a long way to go." Nelly said, "why don't we start on lifting it?"

"These mind reading interrupters," Lucy muttered.

* * *

"Dinner!" Attalia's voice rang out.

After a long day of training, Lucy already managed to learn a few things from Nelly. Both of them were laying on the soft grass, resting. Nelly stood up, obviously hungry after such a long day of work.

"You coming?"

"Yea, just a sec, it's alright, go without me."

Nelly started to walk again. "Why am I even here?" Lucy thought, "How come I feel like we all met before?" looking up at the sky.

"DINNER!"

Pushing her thoughts away, Lucy stood up and started catching up with Nelly,

"Coming!"

* * *

**HALLOO! Yes, I will be showing Manny's magic tomorrow. Yayy-no? okay. C: **

**My "d" button doesn't seem to be working properly, i have to press it like twice for it to show up, so if i am missing a letter, bare with me my friend. **

**Please Review! ^^**

**Until Next Time~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note; I'm sorry I haven't been updating. I can't seem to get to my account from the PC. D; I'm trying to make it wordwas soon as possible.**

**SORRY#**


End file.
